Can't Get You Out
by sdl90
Summary: The first time they hooked up he didn't know she was his teacher. AU


So this started out as a three-sentence drabble but obviously got wildly out of control. What can I say teacher/student Finchel is my kryptonite. Not entirely groundbreaking material but some smut and fluff which never goes out of style. This will only be a one shot as I feel I have now completely exhausted this subject. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first time they hooked up he didn't know she was his teacher.

They had met at Breadstix after she got stood up before the school year started and drunkenly took him home to have her way with him. Finn thanked God that whatever asshat Rachel had been meant to spend the evening with decided not to show and reminded himself to thank Puck for his fake ID, because Rachel was the most amazing thing to ever happen to his life.

"Yeah, I got the check."

"Thanks, dude. I owe you one." Puck high fived him before leaving him alone at the table to take his set of Cheerios back to his empty house to continue their date. Finn's date had offered to tickle his pickle but to be honest, he wasn't that into her. He only agreed to the date because it was the only way Puck's would go out with him.

He sat alone, nursing his Pepsi, when opposite him a short brunette sat down at the next booth over. They faced each other but she wasn't paying attention to him as she perused the menu. As for him, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman, chewing on her pink lips in the cutest way, playing with her hair when she finished with the menu, waiting patiently. He sat there for nearly twenty minutes watching her, frustration building on her face as she continuously sent away the waitress without an order, ordering water then moving over to the bar to order herself something a little stronger.

When it became glaringly apparent that whoever she was meeting wasn't going to show, Finn plucked up some courage and made his way over to the bar. The woman was too beautiful to end her night sad because some douche stood her up. He sat next to her at the bar and smoothly ordered himself a beer, showing off his ID with confidence.

"It's his loss, y'know," he said, turning his head toward the woman.

"Excuse me?"

"The guy you were supposed to meet. He's an idiot for standing you up."

"That's very presumptuous of you."

He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he didn't let her know that. "Would you care for some company?"

"It would appear I already have it." She sipped on her wine and eyed him over the glass. "Well, you've figured me out. That's the last blind date I ever let my dads set me up on. What about you? Why are you drinking alone?"

Finn shrugged and swigged his beer. "I was here with some friends but they left. I just wasn't ready to go home yet."

The woman nodded. "Rachel, Rachel Berry." She put her hand out and Finn took it in his, noticing the softness of her skin.

"Finn Hudson." He watched her finish her wine and feeling suave, offered to buy her another.

Some pleasant and flirtatious conversation more, as well as a few glasses of wine more, and the bartender called them a cab. Finn's hand slowly crept up her smooth thigh to the hem of her dress, and when they were finally inside Rachel's apartment, their libidos exploded.

Their mouths fused together in a searing kiss, tongues pressing against one another, moans fighting their way out. Hands fumbled for bits of clothing, Finn's shirt falling to the floor, Rachel's dress half off her body and wrapped around her waist.

"Bedroom?" Finn panted while her hands ripped his button on his jeans open.

"Too far."

Finn grunted as Rachel slammed him into the wall, pushing his jeans down. The pictures on her wall rattled and tilted as she pressed her body into his, turning them to roll along the wall down the hall.

They came to the living room and tripped their way to the couch, tearing the rest of their clothes off in a rush. Naked and hard as hell, Finn fell back onto the couch and Rachel stood in front of him, dangling her bra in his face before draping it over his head. He pulled the cup out of his eyes in time to see her step out of her thong and hop into his lap.

Somehow in the frenzy, she managed wrangled a condom from her purse because one emerged in her hand. Using her teeth to tear it open, Rachel slowed for a moment to slide the latex down his hard, long shaft. Firmly set, she slipped her hands into his hair and pressed her forehead to his.

"You're so big," she breathed against his lips. Her fingertips ran along the length of him and she pressed her core against his cock. "I want to feel you inside me."

A noise he couldn't describe escaped his throat as she nipped at his lips, grinding her center into his hips. Tired of her teasing, Finn held her hips tightly and guided himself to her entrance. He slammed her down on his cock and she screamed, throwing her head back. Needing all of her body, Finn smoothed his hands up her back and pulled her body close to suck on her clavicle before moving down to take a nipple between his teeth.

She tugged on his hair and held his mouth on her breast, rocking her hips back and forth to take his cock in her body deep. Rachel panted and moaned as she squeezed around his girth, swirling her hips and pulling his head back to kiss his lips again. She tasted like wine and cherry lip gloss as he pressed his tongue to hers, lightly sucking on her lips before moving back down to her neck.

He needed to mark her, to claim her somehow to prove to himself that this moment was real, that this perfect woman had actually been in his arms, had been his for even the briefest of moments. Finn didn't remove his mouth from just beneath her jaw until he was certain a nice sized hickey had been left behind. When he finally checked his handiwork, he was satisfied to see that the mark was clear and a surge of pride swelled in his chest and below his waist.

"God, Rachel," he mumbled.

Rachel dug her nails into his shoulders and began moving faster, harder, staring into his eyes, mouth agape in pleasure. "So close, more, _more_!"

He dropped his hand between their bodies to tease her clit, thumbing it lightly until he felt her seize. Rachel's head dropped back and she gripped his shoulders tight as she came.

"K-keep…go-going…" she urged, thrusting her hips and begging him to touch her. Finn circled her nub harder and faster when finally she snapped completely and screamed, coming again harder than before. The tightness of her body wrapped around his shaft sent him over the edge and he swelled and groaned as he spilled into the condom, filling it with his cum.

Totally drained but entirely relaxed and loose, Rachel collapsed against Finn, her head resting on his shoulder as he brushed his hand over her hair, pressing his lips to her head in an intimate embrace.

"'m so tired." Rachel yawned and lazily ran her fingers over Finn's bicep as he wrapped his arms around her. He shivered in delight at her soft caresses.

Gently, Finn moved Rachel onto the couch, removed the condom then stood, before cradling her to his chest and carrying her to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid her out, but when he attempted to withdraw, she gripped his body tight and pulled him into her bed.

"Don't leave," she mumbled. She was adorably sleepy and he couldn't deny her. Besides, it wasn't every day he got to sleep with a sexy naked woman who rocked his world. He settled in next to her and she molded herself into his body as if she had known him all her life, like she belonged there, and Finn had to say it felt really nice as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke the next morning, Rachel was wandering around her room in a fluffy pink bathrobe and he surprised her by quietly slipping out of bed and wrapping his arms around her to fling her onto the mattress and trap her there with his body. She giggled and draped her arms over his shoulders, tilting her head back to allow him access to her throat.

The morning heated up quickly as he pushed the robe off to reveal the tanned and toned expanse of skin beneath. He was hard in a flash and buried himself inside her, pounding into her tiny body with abandon until they were both coming undone at the seams.

Hot, sweaty, and completely out of breath, Finn rolled off her to rest on his back and Rachel pushed up to rest on her elbow.

"Good morning to you, too." She chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, her eyes flickered up to something behind him. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Finn jumped up in a flash to look at the clock and sure enough it was nearing one. "Shit," he said under his breath as he started looking around for his clothes which had moved from the living room to a chair in her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Rachel sat up on the bed in confusion, lifting her robe to hold against her body.

"I have somewhere I need to be. It's really important I get there on time." He wasn't about to tell her he had a Saturday practice and if he was late Beiste would make him run an extra mile. She thought he was a suave mid-twenties man, not some stupid high school senior.

She climbed out of bed and wrapped her robe around her body again. "It's Saturday in Lima. Where could you possibly have to go?"

"I have a meeting," he lied. "For work."

"On a Saturday?" she replied dryly, clearly not believing him. Her mouth set and she angrily started throwing his clothes at him. "If you want to hump and dump the least you could do is be honest about it. Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" That was all he had been doing to her. "Believe me, if I could, I'd stay, but I really have somewhere I need to be. I'm not trying to hump and dump you." He stepped closer to her and took her hand. "I had a really great time last night – and this morning – like, the best time of my life." Rachel's face relaxed. "If at all possible, I'd really like to see you again. I'm not a one-night kind of guy when it comes to gir-women." Rachel was all woman, nothing high school about her.

She chewed on her lip as she seemed to think about it before dropping her robe, the material pooling at her feet and drawing his eyes down, then jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "One more quickie – just to get it out of our systems – then you can be on your merry way and call me to set up a proper date."

Finn smirked devilishly. "Sounds like a plan."

By the time he arrived at practice, he was ten minutes late and doomed to run an extra mile, but it had been totally worth it. Halfway through practice when he took a water break, Puck, being Puck, of course could smell the sex on him and begged for details which he vaguely gave about the sexy older woman he had met the night before. His best friend almost didn't believe him, until he saw the nice hickey on his neck Rachel had given him to match hers before he left. When practice had finally ended, he was beat from his day of sex and rigorous conditioning and passed out as soon as he entered his bedroom. All the next day thoughts of Rachel consumed him but he couldn't actually act on them as his mother had him busy with chores and errands all day. He had wanted to call her, but just never got the chance.

But as fate would have it, it was probably a good thing he hadn't been able to reach her to take her on a date – in public. Once again he thanked God he wasn't big on kissing and telling because it was quite a shock when he walked into homeroom and standing in her sky high pink heels, black pencil skirt, and tight pink blouse, Rachel - best fuck of his life, Rachel – was at the whiteboard writing her name on it in pink marker, using yellow to add a gold star to the end. When she turned around to face the students entering she nearly shrieked when her eyes landed on him, the markers flying out of her hands wildly.

Things had been interesting after that. Rachel tried to pretend like she had no idea who he was, but when he cornered her in her room at the end of the first day of school, she could no longer deny that their night of hot sex happened. Once her anger at his lies and deceit had passed, she tried to fight their chemistry, telling him what happened was a mistake and the alcohol had made her decisions, but the closer Finn got, the more her wall crumbled.

"Pretty sure you were sober in the morning. I don't think it was the alcohol that pulled me back into your bed insisting on one more go." He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and her breath hitched, her chest rising and falling heavily as she attempted to steady her breathing.

"That probably had a lot to do with the fact I thought you were twenty-five. Finn, we can't do this. You're my student. I cannot believe you lied about your age!" She smacked her forehead dramatically.

"You didn't mind three days ago. You gave me your number."

"And you never called." She shook her head and took a step back. "B-but, that doesn't matter. Even if you had, this," she waved her hand between them, "can _never_ happen. You need to drop this class and take government with Mr. Schuester. It would be inappropriate for me to continue to be your teacher. I could be fired for what I have done if anyone finds out."

Feeling bold, Finn slipped his fingers into Rachel's hair, brushing it back and running his thumb over the apple of her cheek. He leaned closer, his face mere inches from hers. "No one will find out. I'll never tell anyone."

Her eyes flicked up, bright and wide, a flurry of emotion in them. "I believe you. But we still can't do this. It's wrong."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in a position of power over you. I'm your teacher. You're underage. Take your pick."

"I'm eighteen, we've already slept together, and I'm pretty damn good at keeping secrets when I really want to."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. They stared at each other, almost challenging each other to come up with another reason why they would or wouldn't work. She stepped over to her desk and sat down in her chair, organizing papers that were already organized in an attempt to ignore him.

"Don't you have football practice today, Mr. Varsity?" she asked curtly, her eyes still on the papers in her hands.

"Yeah, at 3:30."

"When does it finish?"

"Around 5:30, usually."

She sat in silence for a moment before swiveling in her chair and moving to the whiteboard to wipe away the marker. "You have until six to show up at my door or else you can forget it. One more time – just to get it out of our systems – then we go back to a normal student/teacher relationship." She turned around and eyed him critically.

"Sounds like a plan." He grinned in triumph and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Get to practice. You're going to be late." Rachel ushered him out of her room and his heart raced when she smiled coyly at him before shutting her door.

Once that afternoon turned into twice, then another two times the next day, a weekend spent together, until finally months later they were secretly dating, seeing each other whenever opportunity presented itself.

As his senior year passed, no one grew the wiser despite a few close calls. The most anyone thought of it was that the quarterback had a cute little crush on the new history teacher. So it wasn't a total shock to everyone when at graduation after he accepted his diploma, Finn rushed over to the teachers on stage, lifted Rachel into his arms and planted one on her in front of the senior class and all their family members. The auditorium went silent and Figgins stuttered to a halt in the middle of student's name as he watched in fascinated horror. It was still pretty shocking for a student, albeit former, to kiss a teacher in front of everyone, even if everyone knew he had a thing for her.

When the kiss finally ended, both were breathless, Rachel staring wide-eyed at him. Once the realization of what he'd done hit, Finn ran off the stage to crawl into a hole.

There was an inquiry into the nature of Finn and Rachel's relationship, but as he had technically graduated and was no longer Rachel's student and there was no proof they could come up with to prove foul play prior to his graduation, the instance was written off as a boyhood fantasy taken a little too far. Finn took all the blame and stated it was a fleeting moment of adrenaline and his little crush that overcame him.

Freed from the moral and ethical implications, the summer was to be spent in bliss, finally after nearly a year, able to act on their feelings without fear of repercussion.

Finn kissed her right on the mouth as they sat at Breadstix sharing a meal openly, but when a throat cleared and judgmental eyes fell on them, Rachel pulled away and put nearly a foot of distance between them.

"Hey, where are you going?" He tugged her back, nearly sitting her in his lap.

Her eyes flickered around nervously. "People are staring."

"Let them stare." He kissed her again and just feeling the love emanating from him was enough to relax the fear from her tense body. "You're my girlfriend and I don't care what anyone thinks."

"It's just that this community is so small and news travels fast. I know everyone thinks we were together before school ended."

"And they would be right," he whispered quietly into her ear before kissing the persistent hickey under her ear.

"Finn," she hissed, "don't say that out loud."

"If it really bothers you that much, you could always quit and come with me to Columbus. They have plenty of high schools to teach in there. And it would be nice to have my favorite cheerleader there in her Buckeyes gear to cheer me on at my games."

"Hmm, it would be nice to start fresh without all the quiet whispers about us." She narrowed her eyes at the group of students a few tables away who were watching them.

"How 'bout this? We spend the rest of the summer here – just to get it out of our systems – then in the fall we move into an apartment in Columbus and spend the rest of our lives together?" He grinned cheekily at her, using her phrase that never actually panned out. When it came to Rachel Berry, nothing would ever get her out of his system and he was one hundred percent positive she felt the same about him.

Rachel smiled and leaned closer to press a soft kiss to his lips, answering him with a silent yes, and making him the happiest man in the world.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
